


Страх

by ImmortalBlackWinter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Harry Potter Raises Tom Riddle, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Harry, Young Tom Riddle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalBlackWinter/pseuds/ImmortalBlackWinter
Summary: Гарри всегда говорит, что страх — это нормально, что он не должен считать страх уязвимостью, он не должен использовать чужой страх в своих целях, но, на самом деле, Том никогда не понимал, почему Гарри говорит так.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 13





	Страх

**Author's Note:**

> это старая, немного сумбурная работа с немного поломанным таймлайном, но я всё же люблю её.

Том напуган.

Гарри всегда говорит, что страх — это нормально, что он не должен считать страх уязвимостью, он не должен использовать чужой страх в своих целях, но, на самом деле, Том никогда не понимал, почему Гарри говорит так. Но всё же Том старался понять, ведь Гарри воспитал его, Гарри забрал его из приюта, Гарри доказал, что он сильнее, и сказал, что он сам сделает Тома сильнее… и Том не поверил ему. И тогда лицо Гарри будто заледенело, а в глазах его отражался лишь страх и ненависть.

И Том не был напуган тогда. Но сейчас — да, он боится, ему настолько страшно, насколько это вообще возможно, он боится безумно, до дрожи в коленях и стука зубов. Он чувствует, как ему взор застилают горячие слёзы, и ему больно, и страшно, и больно.

Он никогда не думал, что будет плакать, что будет боятся, что будет что-то чувствовать **так** сильно, но сейчас — сейчас он чувствует, и чувствует он боль и страх.

Ничего больше.

Что тогда хорошего в эмоциях? Зачем тогда Гарри пытался научить его испытывать их?

Том не понимает. И он не хочет понимать, он хочет то спокойствие… нет, это было не спокойствие, а… что?

Что он испытывал до боли и страха?

Иногда в нём вспыхивало что-то тёмное — злое удовольствие от чужих мучений, жажда желанного, настороженность, подозрения, даже страх и боль (пусть и совсем не такие, как сейчас), редко появлялись робкие любопытство и благодарность, но всё равно…

Никакое из этих ощущений не сравнится с настоящими страхом и болью. И Том понимает: раньше в его растерзанной душе царила пустота, и он хотел рвать пустоту, чтобы стать лишь более пустым. И эта мысль кажется такой заманчивой сейчас, такой утешающей и спасительной — разорви он эти страх и боль, было бы намного лучше.

Том больше не хочет испытывать эти эмоции, но он их испытывает и не может — сейчас — ничего с этим сделать.

Том сжимается в комок, прячется от самого себя, закрывается одеялом, задыхаясь в его теплоте и собственной боли, утопает в мягкости матраса и ужасе, но ничего не может поделать. Он думает: может, было бы легче, если бы он лежал на жёсткой кушетке, укрытый тонким, дырявым одеялом, ожидающий лишь ненависти и неприязни?

Но он здесь. В доме Гарри, приютившего его, буквально спасшего его (чего Том, конечно, никогда и никому не скажет), обучающего его всему, чего Том хочет знать, даже если это всё опасно для него и других, даже если это всё противно самому Гарри? Даже если это те _особенные_ штуки?

Но, несмотря на это, Том часто видел страх в глазах Гарри, наравне с силой и искренностью, наравне с… любовью. И Том, ощущая сейчас всю силу страха и боли, не хочет видеть ни Гарри, ни страха в его глазах. Поэтому Том боится услышать шаги Гарри, боится увидеть Гарри, боится рассказать ему, почему он боится всего этого.

И Том надеется, что всё это пройдёт за ночь, что он сможет снова ощущать эту прекрасную пустоту, и ничто не будет беспокоить его больше.

Но он слышит шаги Гарри. Он знает, что Гарри, как всегда, заглянет в его комнату, и, если что-то покажется ему странным, зайдёт внутрь испуганный и взволнованный, может быть, спросит Тома о чём-нибудь. В такие моменты Том всегда видит страх в его глазах… и он не хочет видеть его больше!

Том определённо не сможет выглядеть непринуждённо или говорить спокойно, но если Гарри всё покажется нормальным…

Том поворачивается набок — к стене спиною, тесно прижимаясь к ней — старается расслабить все мышцы, но притом казаться чуть неспокойным, будто бы ему снится кошмар — тогда на него можно будет списать и его напряженное лицо.

Тому часто снятся бессмысленные кошмары, и Гарри ни разу не будил его во время их. Может, потому что и саму Гарри часто снились кошмары?.. Хотя Том никогда не слышал, как Гарри кричит по ночам, но он видел его бледное лицо и мешки под глазами, да и своими глазами видел, как тот мечется по кровати — случайно, проходя мимо — так что всё было для Тома достаточно очевидно.

Гарри открывает дверь. Том не видит его, но чувствует взгляд, полный страха, и Том чувствует что-то пугающее его самого внутри себя, что-то говорящее ему пользоваться слабостью и убивать, и, на самом деле, это нормальное поведение для Тома, но…

Том не хочет этого. Он может узнать ещё много всего от Гарри, Гарри полезен ему, без него Том отправится обратно в приют, и Том просто не-на-ви-дит эту зависимость! Если бы он мог, он бы убил Гарри, заставил его страдать и плакать, кричать во всю глотку, умолять его пощадить его, чтобы Том видел в его глазах страх и ненависть, совсем такие же, как сейчас, но он бы знал: он заслужил этого, он может быть горд собой, он сильнее Гарри, Гарри боится его не зря.

И Том кричит во всю глотку от ужаса, распахнув глаза и вцепляясь руками в стену, Тому так страшно, что он рыдает, даже не пытаясь успокоиться и спрятаться. И Том действительно знает, почему он боится, но не понимает.

Том на время забыл о Гарри, но, Том уверен, Гарри безумно взволнован криками и слёзами подопечного, и, в подверждение, Том слышит, как он подходит к кровати, наверняка взглядом разрывая его на тысячи кусков.

Но когда Гарри дотрагивается до него тёплой рукой, когда тихо садится на край кровати, когда он ничего не говорит, но просто смотрит — Тому ещё страшнее, и он громко всхлипывает, зажмуривает глаза, лишь бы не видеть ненависть на лице Гарри, отдёргивается от прикосновений и снова — всхлипывает. Кажется, Тому лишь больнее от такого молчаливого укора, но Гарри остаётся на месте, будто не зная, что ему делать дальше — впрочем, он никогда не видел слёз Тома и не слышал его криков, так откуда ему знать, что ему следует делать?

Том хнычет и всхлипивает, он трёт дрожащими руками глаза, он хочет, чтобы Гарри ушёл, но Гарри остаётся.

Том шипит по-змеиному различную чушь, по большей части посылая Гарри к Мордреду, но Гарри всё ещё остаётся.

— Я не уйду, — говорит Гарри, будто понимая его. Но Том отлично знает, что он один может говорить со змеями, и никто ни из его ровесников, ни из взрослых никогда не понимал его, так что нет сомнений, что Гарри тоже не может.

Том более особенный, чем Гарри, и это очевидно; впрочем, также очевидно, что и Том, судя по Гарри, не один особенный.

Том мелко вздрагивает, думая, что, раз Гарри особенный, может, он тоже может говорить со змеями?..

И Тому от этого лишь страшнее, он ощущает желание вскочить и убежать подальше, хоть в приют, где всё было ясно и привычно, не так, как в этом ужасном доме.

Голос Гарри звучит смущённо, но зачем-то он всё равно говорит:

— Том… могу ли я тебе как-то помочь?

Гарри ёрзает и шебуршиться, и от его страха Тому становится неожиданно комфортнее, хотя он думал, что, вообще-то, это должно работать наоборот.

Том не отвечает, а лишь старается спрятать лицо в руках, внезапно ощутив стыд.

— Том, — Гарри взволнованно трясёт его за плечо, снова повторяя: — Том, Мерлиновы подштаники, перестань пугать меня!

Голос Гарри такой напряжённый, что Тому опять стало хуже. Боже, да как Том вообще посмел так расклеиться в присутсвие другого человека?! Даже если это Га…

«Даже».

Почему Том думает так, будто Гарри — не средство стать сильнее?

Ведь он знает, что все люди для него — чужие. Что ему плевать на других людей, как бы не старался Гарри научить его доброте и любви словами, делом и своим примером!

Поэтому он испугался! Он боится, что всю его жизнь Гарри будет смотреть на него с разочарованием, что все младшие будут бояться его, ровесники ненавидеть, а взрослые стараться избавиться от него поскорее!

Том зарыдал лишь отчаянее.

— Том! Том, Боже, что случилось?! — ещё испуганее воскликнул Гарри, и внезапно вспыхнул яркий свет.

Даже сквозь сомкнутые веки и преграду в виде ладоней внезапный свет резанул Тому по глазам. Том изумлённо распахнул глаза и сразу же зажмурился, ослеплённый.

Гарри произнёс какое-то непонятное слово, и Том внезапно почувствовал себя очень тяжело и сонно.

Гарри осторожно поднимает его за плечи и говорит:

— Том, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что случилось!

Том качает головой медленно и сонно. Он всё ещё чувствует, как страх грызёт его изнутри, но боль притупилась, и Тому просто хочется спать.

И Гарри повторяет:

— Что случилось, Том?! Пожалуйста, расскажи мне, почему ты так расстроился!

Том наконец открывает глаза и видит, как Гарри бледенен и испуган.

В его глазах светится страх за Тома; этот страх пугает Тома, потому что Том не думает, что может ответить на него правильно.

Тому кажется… лучше бы он остался в приюте, где спокойнее и уютнее, где ему не надо испытывать эмоции. Но пришёл Гарри со своей ненавистью; а ненависть в конце концов переродилась в пуганную, печальную любовь, которой так нравится пугать Тома.

Том молчит.

— Том, пожалуйста…

Гарри просит его, наверное, ещё тысячу раз, но Том молчит и молчит, медленно моргая, ощущая, как слёзы ещё более медленно бегут по его щекам.

Гарри просит и просит объяснить, потому что Гарри боится Тома.

И всё же Гарри одновременно боится за Тома.

И Том не понимает: почему Гарри такой странный? Почему Тому не плевать на такого странного Гарри? Почему Тому кажется необходимым доказать Гарри, что да, он считает Гарри старшим братом, лучшим другом, семьёй? Почему Том так боится того, что он сам не способен в полной мере на заботу и любовь?

Том качает головой.

Гарри прижимает его к себе, и Том чувствует, как горячие слёзы капают ему на плечо.

Гарри боится его и за него; Том боится себя и за Гарри.

Том шепчет по-змеиному почти бесслышно, будто бы Гарри может понять его:

— Мне страшно.

Гарри прижимает его к себе сильнее, будто бы понял Тома, и Том снова говорит по-змеиному:

— Хочу спать…

Том качает головой и засыпает.

Том не знает, но Гарри улыбается — немного испуганно, немного облегчённо, насторожено, но с надеждой.


End file.
